Biohazard: Its not Over
by Lady Helsing
Summary: One-shot. Chris calls Jill to his apartment weeks after the mansion incident. Set before RE3.


Author Note: This is my first Resident Evil / Biohazard fanfic. Feed back would be much appreciated. I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard, I'm just a fan having some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Biohazard: It's Not Over<strong>

* * *

><p>There are times when I really do feel like it was all just a bad dream, then I look at Berry, Rebecca, or Chris and it all comes flooding back to me…<p>

It was raining hard outside and I was sure a thunderstorm was brewing somewhere outside the city. I set my pajamas and delicates next to the sink before turning around to stare at the hot water in my bathtub. For a brief moment I didn't see my bathtub or even my bathroom… I was staring at the murky water, the degenerating walls, and filth of the bathroom back in the god forsaken mansion. Shaking my head I once again saw the clean water and white marble of my own bathroom.

Even the little things tiger the memory of that night.

Regaining control of my mind, I stepped into the hot water feeling the muscles in my legs instantly relax before sitting down allowing my whole body to relax. The water felt so good around me. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of my surroundings. Rain pattering against the windows, the shifting sound of wood as the temperature changed, my neighbors in the apartment above me walking around, and the water dripping from the faucet of my tub.

The only sound I had not expected to hear was my phone ringing.

"Who's calling at this hour?" I asked no one as I got out of the haven of hot water, disregarded my towel, and headed into my living room.

One look at the caller I.D. answered my question; I picked the phone up, "Chris?"

"_Jill. I didn't wake you up did I_?" He sounded exhausted.

"No of course not. What's up?"

"_Look I know the weather is bad but do you think you could come over? I've got something really important to talk to you about_."

"I'll be there soon." I answered before hanging up.

* * *

><p>I've only been to Chris' apartment a handful of times; he's not exactly the kind of guy who takes friends to his place. He likes his privacy as much as I like mine. So I was surprised when he asked me to come over at such a late hour. This really must have been important.<p>

I parked my car and looked around the parking lot, I quickly found Chris' car and while I had expected to see Barry's truck it wasn't there. Getting out of the car my eyes quickly went to the window of Chris apartment, I was glad that he was on the ground level. The closer I got the more I realized the light I saw in the window was from the computer and not the T.V. Chris was supposed to be on vacation but I knew he only had the computer on when he was working.

What was going on?

Knocking on the door I said, "Chris it's me."

Rustling inside, "It's open."

Stepping inside I only had the time to close the door behind me before Chris handed me some papers, "What this?" I asked taking them from him.

"The nightmare still continues."

I looked at him.

"Read it."

The papers he gave me were simply titled as "G," then I realized this was a research report. "Mr. Chris Redfield as per your request, we have conducted our own internal investigation of the following information: Regarding the G-Virus…" I trailed off for a moment, "currently under development by Umbrella, Inc. So far it is unconfirmed that the G-Virus even exists. We're continuing with our investigation-" Looking at him I said, "G-Virus? I thought what we came across was called T-Virus?"

"Tyrant is what leaked in the mansion; this G-virus is something else. It's not over yet. This G-virus might be even more dangerous."

"Have you shown this to anyone else?"

"Just Barry and Rebecca. I don't trust anyone else right now. Chief Irons is being bribed by Umbrella and he has a history of violence that we didn't know about. Umbrella practically runs this town, their grubby little hands have gotten into all the political offices and the hospitals use their medicines. No one will listen to us or take us seriously because any proof we have will be torn up by Umbrella spies."

I glanced over the rest of the report, "What should we do?"

"I'm going to Europe."

"Europe?" I looked up at him again. He was dead serious.

"There are several Umbrella facilities in Europe. Maybe we can get enough proof that people will have to listen to us."

"We?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Barry will be going with me," He took a step towards me, "I hoped you'd come too."

I thought about it for a moment, "If Umbrella is still in Raccoon City then they must have a research facility somewhere. I'll stay here for a little longer and see if I can find out anything that will help us."

I could tell that was not what Chris had wanted to hear. Lucky for me he knew better than to argue. "Alright."

Leaning back against the wall the photo of Chris's little sister, Claire Redfield, caught my eye. "Have you told her yet?"

"No. I don't want her getting involved. Claire would understand that."

"Chris you really should tell her before she comes looking for you."

He looked away from me and gave a slight nod. But I still knew he wouldn't tell her.


End file.
